The Truth
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Rossi finds out Reid had been kidnapped. What's his reaction to the news? Set during Conflicted. A one shot, PLEASE REVIEW!


********

Just because I'm really interested in what Rossi's reaction would be if he ever found out about Reid being kidnapped.

"Is Reid all right?" Hotch asked as Morgan slid into one of the seats.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," sighed Morgan.

"I wonder what's bothering him so much," mused Emily.

"Tobias Hankel," Morgan told them slowly and JJ cloesd her eyes.

"Of course," sighed Hotch. He shook his head. "I should have made the connection earlier.

"Who's Tobias?" Rossi asked, confusion flickered in his eyes.

"That's right," Morgan said quietly. "You weren't there when it happened."

"When what happened?" Rossi sat up straighter and saw the grim looks on everyone's face and knew it wans't a good thing.

"Reid was kidnapped a few years ago," Hotch said quietly. "Before you joined the BAU." Rossi's eyes widened.

"He was...kidnapped?" Shock filled him as he pictured the kid in such a horrible position.

"He was drugged and tortured for two days straight," Morgan said as calmly as he could.

"Jesus Christ..."

"He was kidnapped by someone with a split personality disorder, very similar to Adam's/Amanda's," Hotch told Rossi. "Tobias's father was the one who tortured him while Tobias himself drugged him to help with the pain."

"The worst of it was seeing it all on video," mumbled Emily as she turned to the window."

A new wave of horror hit Rossi.

"Video?"

"He sent a live video feed at Garcia's computers," Morgan told him grimly. "We were able to witness most of it."

"Jesus," Rossi said for a second time. He swallowed, trying to process the information. The idea someone as young as Reid could endure something so horrible and still work for them.

"Reid was also held at gunpoint," Hotch added softly. "And was forced to to pick a couple to kill or Tobias would have killed all 5 couples in front of him."

"I don't think the kid ever forgave himself for that," added Morgan quietly. He watched JJ who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "JJ, what is it?"

"It was my fault," JJ mumbled. "I shouldn't have split up with Reid..."

"No, JJ," Morgan said softly. "It's not your fault. I don't want you to still blame yourself for what happened to Reid." He placed a hand on hers and she swallowed and nodded.

"I sitll feel so responsible."

"I know, but you shouldn't."

"If anyone is responsible it's me," Hotch said. "For sending both of you to a potientally dangerous home alone, with no back up. I'll never let myself forget that either."

Rossi listened,and absorbed the others blaming themselves for what happened to Reid and realized how brutal the situation must have been.

"How did you rescue him?"

"That was all thanks to Reid." Hotch smiled, respect showing in his face. "He was forced to pick one of us to die while at gunpoint. He picked himself at first but Tobias wasn't buying it. So he picked me."

Rossi looked at him sharply but Hotch quickly told him about the narcisstic argument he and Reid had earlier and how Reid purposely got the quote of the bible wrong, to give them a location."

"Brilliant," breathed Rossi, more respect flowing in him for the kid.

"Reid really struggled that year," Hotch said. "Because the drugs that was given to him was so addicting. But he managed to fight it." Hotch didn't want to go into full detail of how hard the addiction was and how much Reid truly struggled with it. It wasn't his place.

Rossi nodded slowly, more respect entering in him. He frowned. "I don't understand why he feels responsible for saving Adam though..."

"Reid had a heart attack," Morgan said suddenly. "Garcia had to witness it, unfortunatily." Rossi closed his eyes at that. "But Tobias, not Charles, brought him back to life. But at the end Reid had to kill him. He couldn't save Tobias. He figures he owes it to Tobias to save Adam. Because Tobias did save his life."

Rossi rubbed his forehead.

"I'm exhausted just thinking about this guilt."

"Reid's often pretty hard on himself," Hotch said. "Harder than he should be. I should have made the connection myself."

"Non of us did," Morgan said. "Reid's a pretty private person. Even when he was telling me what was going on I could tell he wasn't telling me everything he was feeling. He probably never well."

As he said those things Reid quickly emerged into the airplane.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he apologized to Hotch who nodded.

"It's all right."

Reid settled next to Rossi who tried not to look at the kid. He had so much information to absorb, a differnet look on Reid completly.

He watched Reid who wouldn't stop staring at the window with a far off look on his face.

* * *

That night as the office shut down he saw Reid was still sitting at his desk sullenly.

"Reid? Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh yes, everything's fine. I just want to catch up on some work."

Rossi nodded. He stood there and Reid looked at him, confused.

"I know about what happened," Rossi said quietly. "Regarding you and Tobias."

Reid sucked in his breath. Fear took him. What would Rossi think of him now? Would he think he was weak?

"Did Morgan tell you?"

"No, Hotch. They were worried about you and I was confused on the mention of Tobias."

"They had no right."

"No right to be worried?"

"To tell you."

"They didn't mean any disrespect, and Reid I certianly don't think less of you."

"You don't?" He was stunned to hear how scared Reid sounded there.

"Far from it. In fact I respect you more now."

Reid shook his head.

"You shouldn't."

"Well I do, and you can't change that. Reid you're too hard on yourself. It's not your fault if you can't save Adam."

"I'm going to save him!" Reid shouted, anger in his voice. "I have to...I owe it to Tobias."

Rossi swallowed and nodded.

"I understand." He patted Reid's shoulder and then squeezed it. "Just remember, you aren't alone here."

Reid slowly nodded and bit his lip.

"Thanks," he whispered and Rossi nodded and then slowly walked away not sure what else there was to say. He just hoped that Reid would believe him when he said that he wasn't alone, but he had a feeling that Reid didn't.

**I hope this didn't suck!**


End file.
